Ben X
Ben X (read Ben 10, the 'X' is a Roman Numeral 10) is a Ben 10 fanfiction by User:Sanguinoraptor. The series will be published here as a series of comics. The story is set in an alternate timeline about one year after the original series where the Secrets of the Omnitrix story arc never happened. Plots Arc 1: Genesis The alternate timeline where the Secrets of the Omnitrix story arc never happened. Ben was confronted by Vilgax off his guard, about a year after the main series. Vilgax tried to take the Omnitrix off Ben, but apparently Ben—with his usual habit of making trouble—managed to set off Omnitrix's SDM (SelfDestruct Mode). Vilgax, in panic, hunted for Azmuth , gathering clues via a reluctant alliance with Tetrax who caught the Omnitrix's SDM signal. Vilgax then invaded the Zenon, where Azmuth was, only to finally have Azmuth dead to Vilgax's apoplectic behavior. Then Albedo (still a Galvan), working together with Myaxx, modified the Omnitrix in the final moments, making it retain the universal destruction energy into its reserves instead, making the Omnitrix stronger than ever. To contain this new amount of energy, the Omnitrix was modified into a new version called the Xenotrix or Omegamatrix. Vilgax still tried to take it off Ben, but the Xenotrix repelled him and he was forced to flee until he could find the tech to take off Xenotrix. Although Xenotrix had supposedly stabilized the SDM, Albedo convinced Ben to seek the stabilizer material that the old 'gods' aliens had put on Earth in case of anything. Ben journeyed with the new Xenotrix, which due to its newfound energy has a much longer timeout which could last as long as a day or maybe even two. It retained only XLR8 from the Prototype Omnitrix, while Vilgax's recurring attempt to take the Omni/Xenotrix apparently had let the Matrix scan his DNA. Axx, the Vilgax sample, was Ben's combat alien while XLR8 was transport. Max obtained from his ancient aliens' intel that they could start off from Egypt. There, Ben confronted the aliens from Egyptian pantheon, of the system Duat. Ben managed to obtain the DNA sample of Anubis (species Demisapiens of planet Mesonimus), giving him The Jackal. He obtained the first part of the stabilizing engine, the Eye of Providence. Ben went to America to obtain the Tablet of Pahana, having to fight Malumis (species Ectonimius of planet Astra) for it. Ben obtained Trix, sample of Malumis' DNA. The third piece was with the Inuit pantheon. Ben fought Amarok (species Greennuyt Lobomancer) with the help of Sedna (species Greennuytian of the planet Greennuyt). Ben got Manarwhal from her. The piece was the Moon Key. The fourth lies within the Norse mythology. Ben fought Odin, who rode on Sleipnir, for it. Ben scanned Sleipnir (species Modified Amalganix Equus of planet Amalganimax) and obtained Big Leap. The piece was Gungir's wedge piece. The fifth key was outside the universe, guarded by the dragon Tiamat (species Extracosmosian). Ben obtained Broadback, Tiamat's sample. Ben obtained the key, a shard of Tiamat's thick head armor skin. The sixth key was in Greece and Ben had to fight the monsters Chimaera, Gorgons, and Minotaur before having to finally beat the Titan Kronos (species Titanes of the planet Tartarus, system Homerus). Ben managed to scan Chimaera (species Theogenus Second Breed of the system Homerus) and Minotaur (human/Theogenus Second Breed hybrid), obtaining Mash and Tough Guy, respectively. The key was Kronos' scythe. The seventh and last key was with the Indonesian/Hindu mythology, forcing Ben to battle against the demon Gajahsura (species Asura of planet Naraka). Ben scanned him and obtained Irrelephant, fighting against the Pandavas before finally obtaining the key which was the flower talisman Kembang Wijayakusuma. Albedo came to Ben and assembled the keys, forming a huge machine. Apparently it's an alien tech called the Omega Harvester, an engine that could harvest so much cosmic energy and leave destruction at its wake. Despite the destruction it could cause, the energy it harvested could be used for anything. Albedo was planning on making a copy of the Xenotrix with the Harvester, saying that he only modified Omnitrix to Xenotrix to avoid universal destruction and that Ben had led the Earth into demise. Just before Albedo could destroy Earth and create a copy Omnitrix, Azmuth came and revealed that he wasn't dead all along—the one that Vilgax killed was a lab rat that he implanted with Unitrix core (implying one form of Eunice here). Azmuth perfected Ben's Xenotrix, creating the Alphamatrix alias the Exotrix. However, apparently Albedo needed the energy not only to copy the Omnitrix, but power up the copy of the additions he put on the original Xenotrix (so now he needed only to copy the Omnitrix to implement similar updates). As a temporary substitute to put those Xeno upgrades, Albedo had Betamatrix, an imperfect copy of Omnitrix that could only function as a DNA transformer (the actual Omnitrix could be a map, navigator, voicecommand activated, communicator, and etc.). Ben fought Albedo, Exotrix vs Beta Xenotrix. Azmuth unlocked all previous Omnitrix's aliens and the Alien Force aliens, making the fight even (Betamatrix had no security DNA locking system like the Omnitrix). Just to sum it all up, Ben won. Albedo was thrown into the Null Void jail, where he swore he'd fix the Betamatrix that Ben broke with the Exotrix/Xenotrix energy excess. Then Vilgax came to him, negotiating a deal to destroy Ben Tennyson. Arc 2: Annihilation Ben continued using the Exotrix, defeating Dr. Animo rather easily when he was faced with a new threat: the very Osmosian-human Kevin Levin . Kevin escaped the Null Void by absorbing the Null Void guardians, blending in with them, and escaped through a made portal. Ben realized he couldn't let Kevin touch the now very-powerful Exotrix since Kevin could absorb the Matrix's reserves. He then decided on facing Kevin personally as a human. Kevin beat the guts out of Ben, but in the final moments where Kevin was about to absorb Exotrix, Gwen came along and froze Kevin. However the spell went awry and Kevin was left with only a vague memory of his past who he was. Ben and Gwen decided not to let Kevin knew of what he became and agreed to retrain him into their side. While still occasionally kicking butts, they didn't know that Vilgax and Albedo grew stronger. The Omega Harvester plan had failed and Ben had made peace with the ancient aliens, returning their respective Keys, which would guarantee that Albedo would never see them again. But then Vilgax proposed that the resources he had looted and ruled all this time be used for the creation of the anti-Omnitrix. Albedo agreed and began building the Gammatrix-Antimatrix. The Antimatrix worked as a perfect copy of the Omnitrix minus the Plumber's badge tracker and the DNA locking security system. Albedo implemented the Xeno upgrades on it, creating the Sigmatrix/Antimatrix. While the Exotrix used the universal destruction energy it summed as an SDM Omnitrix, the Sigmatrix/Antimatrix functioned with the cosmic energy itself. Meanwhile, Dr. Pachybos still tried creating the Nemetrix, an Omnitrix-like device he invented to racially outmatch the Galvans' intelligence. At one point, the Exotrix, Antimatrix, and Nemetrix collide in one single all-out interracial DNA battle. With no winner and all owners of the Matrixes escaping, the Exotrix was saved for a while. But Vilgax approached Dr. Pachybos with the offer of destroying the two Galvans who invented the DNAMatrixes. Dr. Pachybos and Albedo then worked together on combining the new Matrix, called the Erythrix for its color (erythros: red). Vilgax wore the Erythrix after stealing it from the Matrix inventors (killing both inventors in the process), despite the Antimatrix core still being imbalanced. He faced off against Ben. What he didn't know was that the Antimatrix components within the Erythrix were made of antimatter, and the imbalance of the Erythrix had triggered the antimatter to cause an annihilation process, corroding Vilgax into nothingness slowly fom the outside. This annihilation wave was held by Ben's Exotrix energy, but while Ben's destructive energy had to face the annihilation blast from Antimatrix that tapped right into the cosmic energy flow, the ripple it caused trembled Kevin's nervous systems enough that he remembered who he was. The Exotrix began to overcome the Erythrix, but Kevin interrupted the process by absorbing both energies. However, since he also absorbed antimatter, the energy he absorbed acted as the catalyst for the annihilation process to occur on his energy layer. This action weakened both Matrixes and gave Kevin the ultimate power he needed and even a new ability: Annihilation. Kevin nearly erased Ben during this stage, but Ben was saved by an unknown angel-like alien species called the Ornithanthropes. The Exotrix read their DNA and apparently the data somehow overloaded the Exotrix, changing it into a new form called the Metatrix. Ben returned to Earth to fight Kevin, this time the Metatrix giving him a protective field made of pure energy (the energy manifested itself as light to human eyes, making Ben look like a half-angel). Kevin had taken posession of the Erythrix, and the two gave all they had—Kevin supported with Annihilation and Ben with Genesis (from the Ornithanthropes). In the end, the Metatrix managed to corner Kevin. In his desperate attempt, he slammed the Erythrix into Metatrix, and the two suddenly exploded, destroying everything in known universe. But then Ben wakes up with no memory of all the events in Arc 1 and 2; this time seeing the Dr. Animo threat from Secrets of the Omnitrix (implying that the Secrets of the Omnitrix story arc would then happen since the Matrix matching turned back time due to Exotrix's energy amount and Erythrix's imbalance). DNAMatrixes involved Omnitrix The Prototype Omnitrix (originally Omnimatrix) is a device invented by a Galvan named Azmuth in order to create peace and understanding among creatures of the universe, also as an act of repentance for his creation of the rather destructive machine Avalon (known as the Sword of Azmuth). The Omnitrix's DNA database is contained within the planet Primus in the storage called the Codon Stream. Omnitrix allows the user to copy the DNA and transform into the aliens stored within the Codon Stream. The security system in Omnitrix limits the user into a default alien selection consisting 10 available starter aliens. However, after Albedo mutated this Omnitrix into Xenotrix, the Xenotrix only contains one alien from the original Omnitrix. Xenotrix The Xenotrix (Xeno: strange/alien, originally Omegamatrix) is a device that Albedo derived from the Omnitrix in order to avoid the universal destruction caused by the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. The updates are called the Xeno Upgrades. The Xenotrix contains the universal destruction energy that the Omnitrix gathered into its newly updated reserves, forcing it to recalibrate into a new form/shape and making it ultimately stronger than the Omnitrix (the Omnitrix times out after 10 minutes by default, but the Xenotrix transformation could last as long as two days if not reverted into the default user's form manually). The Xenotrix still relies on the Codon Stream as the DNA database. The Xenotrix encounters several aliens during its journey, which DNAs it absorbs, adding the database in the Codon Stream. Betamatrix The Betamatrix is the DNAMatrix created by Albedo, a Galvan, as a substitute to the Omnitrix. Albedo wanted the Omnitrix for himself due to the lack of credit Azmuth gave him, and after realizing Vilgax's recurring failure in taking the Omnitrix by force, Albedo decided to copy the Omnitrix (which was why he tried using the Omega Harvester). Before he could manage to create the copy, though, in order to put the Xeno Upgrades on, he needed a substitute Omnitrix, which was why he created the Betamatrix. The Betamatrix relies on the Codon Stream for transformation. Albeit being a copy Omnitrix, due to the lack of resources that Albedo had during its creation, it has only the DNA transformation feature of the Omnitrix; while the original Omnitrix could be used as a map, tracker, could be activated via voice command, has a default user interface, and many more features. Exotrix The Exotrix (a play on exotic, Exo itself also means of the outer areas; originally Alphamatrix) is a Matrix device upgraded by Azmuth from the Xenotrix. The Exotrix could function as an Omnitrix, has the energy reserves of the Xenotrix, and could transform as weapons such as a sword (Swordmatrix), shield (Shieldmatrix), and many more in case of emergency. Antimatrix The Antimatrix is the Matrix created by Albedo in order to fix the Betamatrix broken by Ben Tennyson. The Antimatrix's Matrix core was built with antimatter. It has two forms, the original being the Gammatrix-Antimatrix and the one upgraded with the Xeno Upgrades being the Sigmatrix-Antimatrix. The Sigmatrix does not depend on the Codon Stream since it has all the data stored copied within it. Nemetrix The Nemetrix is an Omnitrix-like device created by a Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Pachybos, to outrace the Galvans on the subject of intelligence. Erythrix The Erythrix (Erythros: red) is the DNAMatrix that is created by combining both elements of the Nemetrix and the Antimatrix. In the end, Vilgax (and then Kevin) gets to wear this Matrix. Metatrix The Metatrix (a play on Metatron, an angel) is the Matrix that is derived from the Exotrix by the Ornithanthropes. When the Exotrix tried scanning the Ornithanthropes DNA, somehow the data overloaded the Exotrix and forced it into a new form of upgrade. The Metatrix can provide its user with a protective energy field. The energy usually manifests itself into normal spectrum-reading eyes as wings of light. Aliens *Kineceleran (XLR8) *Chimera Sui Generis (Vilgax, Myaxx, Axx) *Demisapiens (Anubis, The Jackal) *Ectonimius (Malumis, Trix) *Greennuytian (Sedna, Manarwhal) *Greennuytian Lobomancer (Amarok) *Theogenus Nordis (Odin) *Modified Amalganix Equus (Sleipnir, Big Leap) *Extracosmosian (Tiamat, Broadback) *Theogenus Second Breed (Chimaera) *Titanes (Kronos) *Asura (Gajahsura, Irrelephant) *Galvan (Azmuth, Albedo) *Ornithanthropes The Comic Series The comics are still underway. Please be patient. Category:Series Category:Debut Series